The Mansion
by Lucy of Light
Summary: All the characters and rivals bought a mansion with money saved from their adventures. Each chapter is written from the perspective of a different character. Rated T for some romance and violence.
1. Lyra

The Mansion: A Pokemon story (I don't own pokemon obviously)

_Premise: All of the rivals and protagonists from the main series games are living together under one roof that they bought using the money they collected from their adventures. Each chapter will be in a different character's POV._

_Chapter1, Lyra_

"Silver, you NEED to do something about your drinking problem!" I screeched. I was tired of this fight I had with my ex-rival turned boyfriend. He just wasn't the same Silver.

"I _*hic* _don't need no help from-m a b-b-b-itch like _*hic*_ you!" he slurred back. He then slapped me and punched me right in the nose. I could feel the blood streaming down my face as I fell onto the floor in pain.

I saw my Typhlosion, Blaze towering over me, glaring menacingly at Silver as the flames around his neck shot up to heights I never saw them before. Blaze and I had a sweet bond that no one could break, and he was always protective of me, but this is the first time I ever saw him truly angry. He scratched Silver's eye and let out a huge roar. Before I knew it, Silver's foot stomped on my face. "We're t-through b-b-itch." He muttered. He then stormed out of the house.

I was down on the ground there for about 10 or so minutes, with Blaze looking at me worriedly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I expected it to be Silver, so I cowered as Blaze answered the door. Suddenly I heard the soft and high, but still male yelp of N.

"Wh-what happened?" he exclaimed.

"Ty-typhlos-ty ty-si-phlo-phlo!" Blaze cried.

"OH MY ZEKROM!" N screamed. "That's TERRIBLE!" he sobbed.

I heard another voice, this one female's from White.

"N, what's wrong- OH MY GOD LYRA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

N relayed what Blaze had apparently told him to White and her eyes widened in shock.

"We need to get you fixed up! Luckily, I know First Aid!" White exclaimed.

She dashed into her room and back and retrieved a kit and bandaged my cuts up and did all kinds of stuff. When I was able to escape, I ran into my room and looked into my mirror. I looked like a mummy with all those bandages on my face. I felt a sense of defeat wash over me as I flopped down on my bed and cried. Soon after I started, I heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I sobbed.

"Your little buddy wanted inside." laughed a male voice.

"Come in." I muttered.

In walked Blaze, and who I was least expecting, Blue. He sat down on my bed and gave me a worried look.

"What the hell happened!" he exclaimed.

I normally would have given a smartass retort, but I started blubbering out a loose string of words instead. "I-I Silver, breakup, stepped on my face…Called me a BITCH!" I wailed.

"No wonder Blaze was so worried about you Lyra! That's got to be hard on you."

Instead of continuing the conversation, I just let a few more tears drip down my bandaged face.

"You don't like how you look, do you Lyra? With those bandages on? When Cinnabar erupted, I was there and I got covered with burns. Trust me, it was _not_ a pretty sight, but after a while, I realized it made me a stronger person to be able to keep fighting on, and I'm going to help you do that." he announced.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I muttered.

"By giving you something to keep your mind on!" he grinned arrogantly.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. "Keep my mind on what exactly?" I played along.

"On me of course!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes again but I was still laughing. He _was_ funny. What caught me as a surprise is when he started leaning in…oh Arceus was he gonna _kiss _me? My heart suddenly stopped as I closed my eyes and waited, but instead, I heard a yelp.

I opened my eyes and saw Blaze's head in between us. "Blaze!" I exclaimed. "You ruined the moment!" I said with a giggle. Blaze grinned and curled up in his bed. I let him out of his pokeball at all times, so he even got his own bed. He was a tad bit spoiled but I didn't care. Anyways, back to Blue, he was freaking out because he just kissed a Typhlosion.

"Don't sweat it Blue." I laughed. "It's not like Blaze has a crush on you!"

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Well someone here has a crush on me."

"More like _you_ have a crush on _me_!" I muttered.

"Maybe I do…" he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're strong, confident, and you are beautiful, inside and out Lyra. You care for everything and everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Since when did you like me?" I questioned.

"Since you walked into my gym. I remember I called Johto's gyms pathetic. At that point I thought you were just another challenger, but you said, 'Johto's gyms aren't pathetic! At least I have _15_ badges! _AND _I stayed champion for more than a minute!' Those words stung, but they also made me attracted to you." He said quietly.

"I like you because you are funny and strong, and you like me for who I am. I um… also think you're cute." I said with a blush.

This time he leaned in and our lips met. It was like magic, like we were made for each other. The Pallet Town trainer was a great kisser… Blaze looked over at us in curiosity, holding the egg he had been looking after. I noted that it was almost about to hatch.

"Do…do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Blue asked me.

"Fine, but you sleep on the air mattress so you don't get any ideas." I giggled.

To his dismay, I seriously got out the air mattress. After a while, we both fell asleep. Around what I believed was 3 AM, my eyes fluttered open. I felt like something warm holding me. After becoming aware of my surroundings, I realized Blue had his arms around me. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and flipped on the lights.

"The light… it burns…" Blue muttered.

"Explain." I giggled.

"I woke up and felt something stepping on me, and I tried to move and then I saw this fire flick before my eyes and then it was gone. I got kind of scared and came over here."

I looked around the room and saw something red sleeping on Blaze's belly. It was a shiny Cyndaquil.

"Arceus! It's shiny!" Blue exclaimed.

"We'll worry about it in the morning." I yawned. I curled back up in the bed and Blue put his arms around me. I didn't protest, I liked his company, and I like him. We slept peacefully the rest of the night.

When we both got up and got dressed, it was around 9 AM. With my new Cyndaquil in my arms, we decided to go see N and White because Blaze apparently had a name for it and we couldn't understand what Blaze was saying. N could speak to pokemon so I figured he could help us out.

As we got near N's room, we spotted the couple flying down the stairs on a mattress.

"Hi guys!" chirped White.

"Want to join?" asked N.

"Sure, but first I need some help N." I showed him the Cyndaquil. "Blaze has a name for him but I need you to tell me what it is." I explained.

"Ty-ty-phlosion." Blaze said.

"He wants to name it Waffles." N smiled.

"Waffles it is then!" I exclaimed.

"So why is Blue here?" asked White with a sly grin.

"We're dating now." Blue answered.

To further his point, he kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush furiously.

Suddenly, Cheren entered the room and grabbed White. "I need to talk to you." The two disappeared.

"I don't like that." Blue muttered. "Let's tail him."

The three of us sneaked behind the two. Finally they stopped and Cheren slammed White against the wall. "I'm done waiting White. You are resisting me no longer. I'm strong now. Stronger than N will ever be, and you'll be mine whether you like it or NOT."

Blue held on to me to protect me as N snapped. He stormed out where the two were.

"Leave her the hell alone!" shouted N. He was really pissed as he NEVER cursed often.

Cheren let White out of his grip to look at him. "Want to fight pansy? No pokemon, just fists."

"I'll rip those nerd glasses right off your damn face." N snarled.

"Try to." Cheren challenged. He was soon met with a fist to the face.

White was looking at the scene with her jaw agape. Meanwhile, Blue held on to me like I was the last thing in the world.

Cheren threw a punch at N which sent him to the ground. N used this point to his advantage and kicked Cheren in the balls. Both trainers were on the ground when N sprung back up and used his feet to break Cheren's ribcage. Blue hid me as he crawled away to the medical wing of the mansion, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

N was suddenly tackled by White and she kissed him for what seemed like an eternity. The scene was sweet, despite the fact that N had almost killed someone. Blue held me even tighter and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll protect you from Silver or anyone who tries to do that to _you_" he whispered.

"I love you." was my reply.

_**A/N: How did I do? It is a little long, but whatever! I enjoyed writing this as I love this pairing. Here is what I have planned for the next chapters.**_

_**Chapter 2: Red.**_

_**Chapter 3: Dawn (So we finally see some of the Sinnoh gang!)**_

_**Chapter 4: N**_

_**There WILL be more and I have it all planned out up until Chapter 5…I need to decide who to write about after that.**_

_**This all takes place around 11 years after Red/Blue so here are their ages. I made up some, but I tried to keep most things canon**_

_**Red, Blue, Leaf: 21**_

_**Gold, Lyra, Crystal, Silver: 18**_

_**May, Brendan, Wally: 20**_

_**Dawn, Lucas, Barry: 17**_

_**White, N, Bianca, Black, Cheren: 19**_


	2. Red

Chapter 2: Red

I was in my room getting a pep talk from my former least favorite person in the world and his girlfriend on how to pick up girls. This was _not_ how I wanted to spend my morning.

"You gotta be confident Red! Grab her and say, 'Leaf, I love you." Blue said.

"Then kiss her." Lyra smiled.

"Thanks guys." I muttered.

"Remember: Confidence." Blue said.

I nodded and began to leave. "Good luck buddy!" Blue called after me. Last time I remember we weren't friends, but I guess to him we were. I'm surprised he still isn't pissed at me for killing his Raticate. A lot happens after over 10 years.

Great. Now I feel old.

As I went downstairs I realized that almost everyone was playing truth or dare. I gulped and sat in the only available seat (next to Leaf). By now I was sure I was blushing like crazy. I was a shy guy by nature, but compared to her, I was as loudmouthed as Blue. Speaking of Blue, he just entered the room with Lyra, N, and White. Since there were no seats left, they just stood. The game picked up again just a few spots away from me.

"Truth or dare Silver?" Crystal asked.

"Dare." he scowled. Blue narrowed his eyes at the red head. He hated Silver for hurting Lyra and giving her the scars she now has on her face.

"I dare you to kiss me." Crystal smirked.

Silver just rolled his eyes and got the dare over with. Does that jerk ever smile?

Next up was Brendan.

"Truth or dare." Silver spat.  
"Truth." the Hoenn trainer replied.

"Why do you stay with May?"

Brendan gulped. "Because I love her?" he answered weakly.

Silver rolled his eyes again.

"May, truth or dare?" Brendan asked.

"D-dare." the drunken May slurred. I personally found her nothing more than another slut. I didn't say this though.

"I dare you to kiss the person you love most." Brendan dared, confident she would pick him.

Never trust a drunken whore.

May walked over towards N and Blue, but not before White and Lyra could punch her right in her face. She stumbled back over to her spot, daggers spurting out of her eyes.

"Leaf…Truth or *hic* dare?" May said.

"Um…truth." she whispered. I loved her voice.

"Who do you like?" she said with an evil grin.

Leaf mouthed something I couldn't see and tears started flooding out of her eyes.

"W-what's wrong Leaf? Are you hurt?" N asked. After all this time, his inner child still shone through at times.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Leaf screamed at an earsplitting volume pointing at May. That was the loudest I ever heard her speak. She fell back into her chair and continued to cry.

"Why are you such a bitch May?" Blue yelled.

"Now the *hic* a-a-arrogant bastard has standards? Oh wait I *hic* forgot…You're dating that ugly thing." she retorted.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs.

Blue shut her up with a kiss, telling her she was beautiful over and over again. Meanwhile, my attention fluttered back to Leaf. I heard another female scream and apparently White and May had gotten into a fight. I saw the perfect opportunity I came down here for. I grabbed Leaf's arm and pulled her into the broom closet down the hall and locked the door.

"Leaf, I love you. I love everything about you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I stammered.

She started to cry again. Did I screw up? What did I do wrong? I felt a tear slip down from my left eye.

"Don't cry Red." she whispered.

"But you're crying. Do you not like me?" I cried.

Wonderful. Now I sounded like N.

But I didn't.

N didn't cry when he told White his feelings. N beat Cheren within an inch of his life for trying to hurt White. When Leaf was hurt by May, I did nothing. I was the complete opposite of N.

"I-I do Red. I just…I just told you out there. Didn't you listen?"

I looked at her, confused. My eyes widened. When May asked her that question, did she mouth my name?

"You probably didn't hear me. When May said that, I said _Red_." My name sounded like heavenly music when she said it. Uncontrollably, glee lit up on my face. I…I was happy for the first time in a long time. Before I could say anything else, she planted her lips on mine. It was sweet, quiet, and gentle.

Just like us.

It seemed a little crazy that we were having our first kiss ever at age 21, but oh well. Suddenly, the closet door opened.

"Why is this locked and…" Blue's eyes widened before he started laughing. He was the last thing I needed right now.

"Let's just go upstairs Lyra." Blue winked first at her, then at me before giving me a thumbs-up and dashing away with Lyra, who was giggling like crazy.

I guess someone was getting lucky tonight.

A few minutes later, the door opened _again_ and this time, it was N and White. They were making out and didn't even realize that we were here. Leaf had to stifle a giggle as I rolled my eyes. Finally, N saw us and his eyes widened.

"White, we aren't alone." he whispered, gesturing his head towards us.

"Um…we're just gonna leave now." I said, stumbling with my words.

N winked at me. "Congratulations!" It wasn't like when Blue came in, I could tell that it was an innocent comment. It still embarrassed me.

Leaf and I turned bright red before White gave me a thumbs-up and we left, hand in hand.

"Why are those four so obsessed with your love life?" Leaf giggled.

"That's a long story." I sighed.

"I think it's funny." Leaf blushed quietly.

"You know, before I came down here, Blue gave me a pep talk."

"And?"

"I screwed up."

She kissed me again. "No you didn't" she whispered.

A camera flash caught the corner of my eye. There was Blue snickering.

"Just kidding." He showed me as he deleted the photo. "Now…I gotta get back to Lyra." He winked and left.

"That idiot." I laughed.

"He just wants to be friends with you." Leaf giggled.

"That's not the right way of doing it." I laughed once more.

_**A/N: So what did you think? I'm gonna do N next then Dawn. I'm thinking Chapter 5 will be Crystal or Gold. Please review!**_


End file.
